ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
Lornock Argos
Admin: J.B. Name: Lornock Argos Alias/Title: Commander of the Agorians, Killer of Korthos, Butcher of Bernilius, The Mad Commander, Polaris Military Commander Homeworld: N/A Species: Agorian Affiliation: Agorian Battleplex Current Status: Active Link: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lornock-Argos/991570150883535?fref=ts "Pathetic Lombax, you can not defeat me! I've survived three galactic wars, withstood hours of Jargonian Needle Torture and enduring an entire season ofTwo and a Half Blargs!" - Commander Argos, retaliating at Ratchet's attempts to stop his invasion. Description Commander Lornock Argos is the leader of the Agorian race, his authority to the species extended both politically and militarily. He has been known as "Killer of Korthos" and "Butcher of Bernilius" amongst many other titles, credited by his savage conquest in the Breegus System. He is the boss of the Agorian Battleplex. Early Days "Do you realize who you're messing with?! Commander Lornock Argos! The Butcher of Bernilius! The Killer of Korthos! History will remember me as the greatest warrior ''ever to live!"" -Commander Argos, stating his ambition to Ratchet before they engage in battle. Commander Argos was a very ambitious Agorian, who quickly became infamous in the Polaris Galaxy for his quests throughout the Breegus System, which would often prove victorious. With his conquest of Korthos Sector and Bernilius, Argos soon shifted his attention to Corvus Sector. With his forces occupying the sector's moon, planet Morklon was going to be his next target. Commander Argos lead his forces to what would historically be refered to as "The Battle of Gimlick Valley", where he would again rise victorious. Ten years after his conquest of Morklon, Ratchet and Clank made use of a time portal to travel back to the battle of Gimlick Valley, where he was able to free the Fongoid chief Zahn Gribnack and lead the Fongoids to defend their world. Proving an obstacle for Commander Argos, he challenged the duo to a fight in which he inevidably lost. This inevidably robbed him of his future exploits of the rest of the Breegus System and his unparallel fame. Having suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Lombax, Argos' infamy was demeanished greatly. He spent the next few years as a remnant of his former glory, fixated on the Lombax that costed him his victory. It wouldn't be until the Nefarious Crisis that he would finally get his answers. During a meeting with Barbara Jarvis, Argos would witness the same Lombax he fought ten years ago. This prompted him to lash out on Ratchet publically, earning him the title of "Mad Commander". With noone believing his story, since Ratchet would have to be an infant at the time, Argos would go on to be considered insane. In truth, he knew more than what the rest of them did. R&C Lounge Arc 1: A Game For Power ''"My sincere condolences to you, Lombax. You came to me by manipulating time and space. I assure you, I endured these years just for a chance to completely obliderate you." -Argos, giving his ultimatuum to Ratchet after the years that past since their last confrontation. Argos was invited to join the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders as the representative for his kind, the Agorians. He was one of the few brave enough to dismiss the mad doctor's threats against Barbara Jarvis. Therefor, his record of unauthorized invasions around the Breegus System would inevidably be pardoned. Being the only one with the knowledge of what truely happened all those years back, Argos would devise a plan to exact his revenge and regain his infamy by killing the Lombax on live holo-vision. He would approach the mercenary organization know as Thugs-4-Less and hire them to abduct Captain Qwark , who he also held a grudge against due to been responsible for a decrease in the Agorian Battleplex's views, and register him at the Arena. That proved to be the bait the Lombax needed, as he also registered in his attempt to save his incopetent friend from being killed. While been recorded live on holo-vision by the Pox News crew, Argos entered the Arena and challenged both of them to a battle. Argos proceeded to battle the Lombax atop his War Grok, the very same that Qwark befriended during their last time at the Battleplex. In the midst of battle, Argos would reveal his knowledge of Ratchet's tampering with the Great Clock and threaten to reveal it to the whole Galaxy, much to the Lombax's dismay. As it seemed that the battle was tilting to Argos' favor, Snowball finally cracked and sacumbed to Qwark's pleas, forcing the Agorian Commander to land on the floor and be burried under the Battleplex's falling equipment. Ratchet warned Argos not to talk or he would pay dearly and left with Qwark atop Snowball, leaving a humiliated Agorian to seek assistance from his holo-vision crew. Personality and Relationships "Brave Gladiators. I salute you for your courageous sicrifice. For whoever of you survives, glory awaits. May the fallen be reunited with their families, who I will make sure to follow." -Argos encouraging his gladiators before an apparent dangerous fight. Argos can be considered a narcist, as he adores flattering himself and proclaiming his achievements to whoever he meets. He trusts his own abilities and will not hesitate to display them to anyone that dares agitate him. Leading numorous invasions to other worlds displays the Commander's bravery. Argos can be considered the stereotypical brute, as he is all muscle but little brain. Besides his tactical skills in the mids of fight and his managment skills concerning the Agorian Battleplex, his overall knowledge and common sense are quite poor. Nevertheless, he is a fearsome individual. Relationships Allies: BUTCHER OF BERNILLIUS, KILLER OF KORTHOS Pox News Argos approached the Pox News anchormen and anchorwoman Dallas Wanamaker and Juanita Alvaro for a bussiness deal. He proposed for them to become the new hosts of the Agorian Battleplex, after the last one was accidently locked in a cage with Snowball. Juanita accepted the deal with pleasure, much to Dallas' desmay. The two are tasked with providing the Battleplex with new gladiators, that Juanita cheerfuly refers to as victims. Barbara Jarvis Due to his addition to the PCPL, Jarvis has reluctantly become his ally. Argos is the head of Polaris Military Force and has the political influence Barbara needs for her presidential campaign to be boosted. Although she at times cannot recognise a politician to Argos, she cannot deny the fact he is a valiable ally in his own right. They do share a hatred for the Lombax, that Jarvis feels she can take advantage of sometime in the future. Enemies: Ratchet Commander Argos draws bottomless hate for the Lombax, who robbed him of his apparent glory by defeating him during the Battle of Gimlick Valley. Discovering that the same Lombax that made use of time and space to reach him was the same Lombax responsible for the end of numorous crisis the Polaris was victim of, Argos made it his personal endeavor to best Ratchet and take revenge upon him for what he has done to him. Powers and Abilities "Flee, you cowards! No warrior can prove a match for the great Lornock Argos!" -Argos proclaiming his superiority to his fleeing opponents. Argos, being the leader of the Agorians, has outmost authority within his species. He is well-respected and feared amongst the Agorians as the strongest of their kind. He is also the highest authority in the Agorian Battleplex, running it as its boss. Being part of the PCPL, he also holds some authority throughout Polaris as its Military Commander. On acount of his combat capabilities, Argos possesses the natural imense streanght and physical sature of his species, implified greatly. He is a towering figure even amongst his kind and it is his natural hulking figure that acts as an intimidating factor in battle, usually being all that he needs to cause his opponents to flee. If he is involved to a battle, he makes use of his mechanical prosthesis to his right arm as a number of weapons that include both a bomb launcher, a rocket launcher and a long-distance mace-like weapon that can also shoot out large, spiked balls that explode on contact, releasing compressed lava at his opponents. He can also make use of large, raritanium blades that stick out of his wrists-bands. Due to his intimidating and quite abusive nature, he is able to tame a number of vicious creatures. Mainly a number of Agorian Beasts and a War Grok that was affectionally nicknamed Snowballs from Captain Qwark. He usually rides atop his War Grok during battle to not only better take note of the situation but to discourage his opponents from even approaching him. Having gone through numorous battles and emerged victorious, Argos is not only an experienced warlord but can also be presumed an exceptional tactician. That can be clearly seen by the scene he conducted to attract Ratchet to his Battleplex, as a briliant tactician should be needed to formulate such a play, as Argos is many things but a smart individual he is not. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Politicians Category:Military figures Category:J.B. Category:A.Z. Files